The Labyrinth: A Chronicles prequel
by Julianna Tala
Summary: A different view of the movie and how the Goblin King and the princess came to love each other...I stink at summaries so you have to check it out for yourself! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: How It Began

**Hey guys. I know that I haven't been updatin' my stories for awhile but I'm BEGGIN' ya here, Please hang in there. Grad year is really piling it on me and my graduation is less than a month away. Anywhoha, this is not an AU but think of this as re visitation of the movie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth yada yada yada...must I do this everytime?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Labyrinth <strong>

Once upon a time in a far away land, there was a beautiful princess who loved nothing more than to read stories. Particularly, stories about knights in armor, dragons, slumbering princess's who awaited true love's kiss, and any other fairy tales, especially about magical creatures. She had many friends and a grand life, but this was short lived. Her mother, the queen, died when she was but a young child and her father remarried another, when the princess was fourteen springs old. A queen who was very mean and unkind to the princess. The evil queen would make the princess stay at home, doing the chores and looking after her baby brother who was now 2 winters old. In a quick turn, the princess's life became sad and lonely.

The only escape she had from her sorrowful life were the adventures of her books. Sometimes, she would sneak out of the castle to reenact her stories in the nearby forest or meadow and go exploring with animal friends. But one day, the queen caught the girl sneaking back into her room and became enraged that the princess was not at home where she thought she should be. She locked the princess in her room and told her, "If you ever want to leave the castle grounds again, you must complete the assigned tasks whilst your father and I go to a royal ball in a neighboring kingdom." The queen left locked princess in her room, not knowing the princess was immediately heart-broken.

As the princess lay down on her bed crying, her tear stricken face next to the pillows, she whispered softly into her pillow, "It's not fair," as if hoping that no one would hear her soft plea.

But what no one knew is that someone did hear the princess's cries. Far away, in the kingdom of Underground, the ruler of the massive labyrinth and all of its land, the Goblin King, had heard the princess through his magical crystal balls. You see, the Goblin King had lost his heart to the young princess and vowed that if she were to call upon anything, he will immediately grant it, no matter what the wish. However, the princess did not know of this pledge and wished for something dark.

While the king and queen were out, the princess was left to watch her baby brother who did not stop crying. The babe continued its relentless cries and the princess tried everything from his favorite toys, reading him stories, to bouncing him on her shoulder, but nothing worked. The princess finally became frustrated and tired from all her attempts of calming the squabbling baby. Giving up, the princess cried, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away," as she placed the crying baby in his crib and walked to the bedroom doors and out the room, "Right now." She closed the doors as she heard something.

The crystal balcony doors slammed shut, the wind started to howl outside with the force of magic, small goblins began to infiltrate the room with the slightest of ease, wing beatings were heard against the windows as if something was trying to get inside the room. The princess ran back into the room and to the crib to found it bare. She knew what had just transpired; her baby brother had been kidnapped…by the goblins. Then, the crystal doors were forced open under the pressure of the roaring winds and the princess became frightened, shutting her eyes from the rise of the whipping winds that twirled her loose, ebony hair around. As everything became disturbingly calm, princess slowly opened her eyes to see a dark silhouette standing in the middle of the door frame, the shadows merging his body with its own darkness, obscuring the image in the princess's eyes. The coarse shine of the silhouette's mismatched eyes held the only light of the room. As he walked out the shadows towards her, the princess could see who this strikingly handsome outsider was. The Goblin King.

The princess pleaded for her brother's safe return, but the Goblin King wouldn't allow it. He offered her dreams to her, but the princess's will remained strong and her wish remained the same. With the love for the princess so strong, the Goblin King gave her a chance to reclaim her brother. He transported both the princess and himself to the fields before the Labyrinth. The assigned task was that she must complete the Goblin King's labyrinth in 13 hours or have her brother lost to her forever. With immense courage, the princess accepted the King's challenge and entered the Labyrinth and its twisting illusions.

As the princess continued through the puzzling twists and turns of the labyrinth, she made friends with many of its creatures to help in her quest. A dwarf who has very afraid of the King but held a great heart, a big, red yeti-like monster who was kind and could summon rocks at the sound of his ghostly howl, and very chivalrous fox who rode on top a sheep dog. Together, they overcame many of the challenges of the Labyrinth, but not without some of the King's trickery's and temptations.

Along the way, the troupe became very hungry and tired. As they sat down for a quick rest in the forest, the Goblin King appeared to the dwarf in the shadows. The King gave him an enchanted peach and told him to give to the princess. The dwarf knew that this was another form of the king's tricks and did not want to harm the princess, but the king commanded that he give the charmed fruit to her or be sentenced to the Bog of Eternal Stench where even getting a drop of the bog's water on you, the putrid smell will stay with you for the rest of your life. With a reluctant sigh, the dwarf slowly walked back to the group as the king disappeared into the shadows once more. As the party once again started their journey towards the castle, the dwarf pulled aside the princess to give her the fruit. She thanked him for the treat and took a bite of the peach. Then the princess began to feel faint and unsteady. Grief overtook the dwarf and he ran away from his terrible mistake and the princess as she slowly lay down against a small tree, sinking further into the arms of oblivion.

Once the princess came to, she found herself in a beautiful ballroom where all the people were dancing. The princess also noticed that her attire changed into a beautiful sugarplum gown with matching silver hair dress. Music filled the air as she strode past the crowd that covered their faces with unusual masks. She paid no mind to the ongoing looks of the court and made her way towards the ballroom center. As she reached the middle of the room, the princess found that the Goblin King was waiting for her. He took her by the hand, and led the princess into a breathtaking dance of magic and love. As they danced, singing could be heard as the couple became the center of attention. The princess began to feel entranced and spellbound as she continued her waltz with the Goblin King. The princess became gradually aware that she was slowly losing her memory and resolve of finding her baby brother due to the magic of the Goblin King. At the last second, the princess fled from the Goblin King's embrace and ran towards the end of the ballroom, pushing past the crowd of dancing couples. At the end of the room, she found that the ballroom was not in a giant palace, but rather, in a crystal bubble. The princess grabbed a chair from a nearby table and flung it at the glass wall, causing the whole room to dissipate right before her eyes, ignoring the screams and cries coming from the ballroom as the ground beneath her feet to give way and fell into complete darkness.

Once her feet felt solid ground, the princess quickly gathered her sights from around her. The princess found that she was in the huge wasteland just before the Goblin City gates. The princess immediately heard the cries of her guardians who were in search of her and met up with them at in middle of the wasteland. With the fox and the monster at ease with safety of their lady, they continued onward towards the city but at the gates, they met with the dwarf who wanted to ask for the princess's forgiveness for giving her the enchanted peach. The princess and the others pardon him with kindness and acceptation as troupe became whole again. The party quietly sneaked into the city's slumbering streets but was caught between a battle with the goblins. As they tried to avoid the bombarding canons and charging foot soldiers, they finally made their way to the Goblin King's castle and throne room, but found that the princess's baby brother and the Goblin King were not there.

Running almost out of time, the princess found the King's escape route, but as she tried to pursue the escape path she told her friends that she needed to do this by herself. The troupe sadly agreed to this but told her that if the princess were ever to need them, she would call for them. As she climbed the stairwell, the princess finally came to a room where logic was non-existent. Staircases were the only objects in view; gravity cease to exist, up was down, down was up, and going up one stairwell would lead to another plane of confusion. The princess finally found her brother. But as she would race down one stairwell, the baby would be on another. What the princess didn't know was that the Goblin King was watching her attempts, growing to love her even more as she tried with all her might to save the baby. The princess caught up with her baby brother sitting on the floor below her. She hesitated momentarily as she gathered her courage and jumped towards him.

After what felt like an eternity of falling, the princess's feet touched the ground, noticing the quick change of the room. Sensing a presence near her, she turned around to see the Goblin King stepping forward from the shadows. He walked towards her; defiance shining his mismatched stare. He offered the princess again her dreams, his love, and his heart as he spoke, "Just love me, fear me, and I will be your slave."

Even though the princess was greatly tempted, she kept her bravery and her heart on her baby brother as she disputed, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me!"

At those last words, the bell tolled for the final 13th hour. Magic and wind swirled around the princess as the room began to disappear. As everything calmed down, the princess noticed that she was back in her baby brother's room. As she looked over the crib, the princess sighed with relief to see her baby brother sleeping peacefully. Thanking the gods above silently, the princess tucked the young baby into his crib and went back to her room with a light heart and tired expression. But as she walked down the corridor to her room, the princess noticed a white owl perched on a tree branch outside the window. She walked over to the window, catching a glimpse of the owl's mismatched eyes before the bird spread its wings and took off in to the night. Now, the princess wondered, "Was it truly the last I have seen of the Goblin King?"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, Chapter two is soon to follow.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:The Aftermath

**Okay guys, here's chapter 2. Please keep in mind that I'm uploading this at...11'o clock my time on a school night...hehe..oops.**

**Disclaimer:You know the drill.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_7 years later _

Many seasons passed, and many things have changed. The princess became more beautiful and wise over the years, as well as protective over her brother from anything, including his mother. Her baby brother was growing in to a handsome but still young prince and the adventures through the Labyrinth seemed to be a distant memory for the young prince; however, for the princess, she had secretly fell in love with the Goblin King through her journey through the labyrinth, but she had made her wish and she couldn't do anything about.

But as the years passed, the princess's stepmother became even more cruel and spiteful towards her, always putting her son before the princess and treating her like a slave. However the prince did not agree with his mother's notions and also protected his sister from queen's hands as well. After a while, the King began to notice, as well, that his queen was not all that she appeared to be and began to worry for the safety of his children.

What the princess did not know was that even though the Goblin King was defeated all those years ago, he was still in love with her and that his devotion for the princess still grew. The Goblin King would go to the Aboveground in secrecy to continue watching over the growing princess and her brother. Truth be told, he was glad that the princess rescued her brother, for he loved the defiance that glowed brightly in her dark emerald eyes, the wit of her nature and most of all, her caring soul. He knew that even though she was tempted, the princess still gave up her chance at happiness to save her brother. As the years passed, the Goblin King watched as the young princess became an even more beautiful woman with much more wisdom and bravery, and also as the baby brother into a fine heir. However, he also noticed the cruelty the princess would obtain from her evil step-mother and watched how each day passed, the queen would devise something more malicious. The Goblin King knew that the queen was planning to do something to endanger the princess's life and that she also planning something to get rid of the princess's father.

One day as the princess was coming back to her room with a book in her hand, she noticed that one of the servant girls was standing right in front of the door with tray that held silver lid on a plate. The princess let the girl in to her room to put the tray on her writing desk as the princess set the book down on top of the nightstand next to her bed. The girl lifted up the lid to reveal a freshly baked peach cobbler, one of the princess's favorite desserts. The girl said that this was from the cook and that he wanted the princess to sample the dessert for tonight's dinner. The princess thanked the young girl and sent her on her way. The princess took the delectable dessert onto the balcony of her room and sat herself next to the crystal table she kept for reading. The princess loved to spend most of her free time out on the balcony during the night of a full moon. She always felt that the moon was calming to her.

The princess took a piece of the peach cobbler and happily ate it, savoring the rich fruit. But then she felt something very wrong as she slowly got up. Her vision became blurry, her legs began to feel watery and weak, and her body started to shake. Finally, the pain came to the pit of her stomach, causing unimaginable ache to the princess. The fire spread throughout her body, thorn-like pain squeezed around her heart. The princess cried out at the overbearing pain of her body's sudden aliment, her legs collapsed from underneath her body, sending her to the balcony floor. As the princess began to fade into unconsciousness, she made a wish that left her mouth at the last second.

"I wish the Goblin King was here, right now," the princess whispered, her last sight of the full moon before she slipped in to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The Goblin King immediately heard the voice as the wish was made. He transported himself out of his kingdom and on to the princess's balcony.<p>

Immediately, he noticed the princess lying unconscious near the crystal table, her face covered in sweat and creased in pain, and her arms cradling around her stomach. The Goblin King then gently cradled her body in the crook of his arms before he started his own examination. His hand glowed a soft blue light as he held it over her chest, near her heart. He immediately knew what kind of poison was in her heart and performed a healing spell that common amongst his people. By casting a small circle of runes around the affected area, the Goblin King gave a gentle push to the spell before the light lightly entered the princess's heart. The pain seemed dulling out little by little until the princess felt her body was no longer in agony.

After what seemed to be forever, the princess opened her eyes to see the Goblin King holding her body close to his. Without much thought, the princess threw her arms around his neck and did the best she could to hug him, much to his surprised reaction, but it dissolved quickly into happiness as the Goblin King returned the hug, carefully wrapping his arms around her back. Just as they pulled away, a maid burst through the bedroom doors, calling out for her lady.

The princess immediately got up and went to the shell-shocked maid; the Goblin King keeping out of sight, but close enough to hear the conversation. The maid burst into tears when she saw the princess in perfect health. The princess asked the maid what had happened to cause her to go into such a fright. After wiping away a few tears, the maid explained that the queen had asked her to take a dessert to the princess but the maid knew about the queen's malicious plots against the princess and at first the maid didn't want to do anything to harm the princess, but then queen placed a spell over her to bring the princess the poisoned dessert and no matter how hard she tried, the maid couldn't control her body. It was as if she was a puppet and the queen was pulling the strings. Through all this, the maid started to cry again, for grief and sorrow at what she had done, but the princess consoled her by telling her that she wasn't at fault here and couldn't anything against the queen. The maid still had tears strike her face but her smile was undeniably grateful. Before the maid left, she told the princess that she overheard the queen plotting against the king and she was going to strike at dinner, which was in a few moments.

The princess, shocked by this startling news, thanked the nurse and hurried her out of the room. Once the maid was gone, the Goblin King came out of the shadows and told the princess that they better hurry to the dining hall to save the king. The princess's expression changed from shock to determination. They ran out of the room and down the halls, the princess praying that they weren't too late. But they were.

As they came upon the dining hall, they heard a shout of surprise and fear and the princess recognized the voice as her brother. The princess and Goblin King came up the dining hall to find the king on the floor, the prince struggling to get his father on his feet. The Goblin King immediately ran to the king's side to help the teenage boy, even though the prince knew him from somewhere but he couldn't remember where. The princess immediately called the royal family's physician while the prince and Goblin King took the king to his chambers, maids and servants running about the castle to gather anything to help the physician to cure their king. The princess waited outside her father's chamber doors with the Goblin King and her brother, both siblings worried for their father and praying that he was going to be all right. While the princess paced back and forth, the prince asked the Goblin King who was he and why he was here. The Goblin King gave one of his famous smirks before telling the whole story to the prince, even as to how the prince knew him and being in love with the princess. Before the prince could rebuke, the physician exited the chambers, his face aged with stress and desolation. The princess asked him how was the king and all he could do was hang his head and shake it, saying that the king only had a few moments to live.

It seemed that the air vanished from the air, the princess covered her mouth with her hand to prevent a gasp and the prince quickly stood up, asking if they could see their father. The physician nodded his head and told the siblings that he would contact mortuary worker and priest and left. The siblings went quietly into the chamber, the Goblin King following in after them. There was the king lying in his bed, his back supported upright with large pillows, and looking to the siblings with a gentle smile, beckoning them to come closer with a wave of his hand. The princess and prince each rushed to the king's side, watching in sadness as his breathing was ragged and complexion becoming quite pale. The siblings fought hard not to cry but couldn't help but show concern for their dying father, asking him what had happened to cause his health to take a dramatic turn. The king softly told them that he saw the queen go into the kitchens before he had went to the dining hall and had suspected that it was her doing of poisoning his food. The princess quickly told her father that the queen tried to poison her as well but the Goblin King had saved her before it was too late. The old king's eyes shifted to the man that was standing by his daughter's side and recognized him as someone not human. The Goblin King asked how he knew of this, and the king replied that he remember the tales of old that a ruler of goblins would snatch children away if by so a wish was cast and it's lord took on a human form but had the powers of the long forgotten time. The king came to the decision that prince would inherit the throne and gave his blessing towards the union of the Goblin King and his daughter. Both the prince and princess couldn't help but smile at this decision, but it was quickly changed when the king winced in pain for a moment. The king quickly finished his talk, telling his children that the queen should not have any influence over the throne, don't let revenge and hatred cloud their minds, and he would always love them. That's what he said with his final breath before his eyes shut, forever.

The princess began to cry, still holding onto her father's hand as her brother struggled to hide the tears that were forming behind his eyes as well. The Goblin King knelt down by the princess's side and hugged her smaller frame towards his, bowing in his head in respect for the passed king.

After a small while, the priest and mortuary worker came into the room asking if the royal company would leave the room to prepare the body for the funeral. The princess rose up for her knelt position as did her brother and the Goblin King. The princess rubbed away the last of her tears and led the company away from the room, a look of determination on her face; the same look on her brother's face as well as the Goblin King's. Now they knew what they had to do.

They had to bring the queen to justice for all her crimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, only the epilogue is left. So press the little review button to leave the comments but NO FLAMES PLEASE!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:Happily Ever After

**All right, here's the epilogue. Mind ya I wrote this in about an hour when it's usually my bed time so please be nice.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_1 year later_

The princess—excuse me-the Goblin Queen looked out over the labyrinth from the bedroom balcony. The cool breeze gently brushing her raven hair back, the scent of sweet lilacs and honeysuckles fresh in the air. It was times like this that it made it seem forever long ago that her father's death was avenged and the queen was executed, the same night her brother became the rightful heir to the throne.

On the night of her father's death, she summoned the best of the guards and ordered out a search party to look for the now missing queen. For two weeks, the search came up fruitless until one of the captains and his squadron found the queen in the most remote part of the forest, just at the kingdom's boarder. Two days later, the queen was put on trial to the royal council. Even though it was very hard to council to convict the queen, what helped in giving the final decision was the princess's testimony, combined with maid's testimony as well. Three days later, the queen was forced to abdicate the throne to the prince and sentenced to death for murdering the king and attempted murder. The prince, cold hearted as the queen was, could not help but mourn the death of his mother, as well as his father.

Even though the prince was still a little young to rule the kingdom, he manage to convince the royal council give the blessings of the union between the princess and the Goblin King, thus uniting the two kingdoms. The royal council thought if not for the prince then for the deceased king to allow this marriage.

Three months later, the royal wedding between the King of the Underground and the Princess of the Aboveground Kingdom was held and what a beautiful celebration it was. The sight of the beautiful princess adorned in a matching white gown and veil that seemed to glitter in the sun seemed to be something out of a fairytale, at least that's what the Goblin King thought. Anybody and everybody who was at the wedding could see that the two were very much in love with each other and the picture of the Goblin King kissing his ravened hair bride was truly a heartwarming, tear jerking moment.

And now the Goblin Queen was truly having her 'happily-ever-after'. She lightly smoothed the dress over swollen abdomen, a smile of true joy spreading across her face as she felt her unborn child kick against her hand. Her king husband (and her intuition) had told her that she would be having a son in the next two months and as far as names, they had decided to name their son, after his paternal grandfather, Sloane, for 'he who was born in arms'.

The Goblin Queen felt a small rise of magical pressure behind her and smiled as she felt her husband's body encase her, gentle pulling her back towards his body, and his hand resting over her hand that was still on her belly. The Goblin King chuckled as he felt his son kick again against both of their hands.

Yes. Truly it was indeed happily ever after.

And as for their son, his adventure (and his love) still awaits him….

**_The End...?_**

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I'm a sucker for chessy endings. Right now my head is so stuffed with ideas for new stories but I can't write them yet if I haven't finished my other ones...so to all my faithful readers, please bear with me!<strong>

**By the way I just checked the traffic on my stories and this one story (mind ya) that has been on my computer since 2009 so that's...ohh three years ago, has increased the viewers from around the world literally. I mean I'm getting views from places I've never even heard of. So I have to wonder...why is there no reviews on this story? Please be kind enough to leave a review for me to read. Reviews are the rays of sunshine in my hectic life right now. I mean really hectic. I've got a law vocab test and regular test on Thursday and a math and chemistry exam on Friday and not to mention a concert tomorrow after my volunteer work at the church for religion classes.  
><strong>

**So this is a shout of gratitude to all of the readers who were kind and generous enough to read my sometimes ugly story: By country and numbers**

**(Country)(Hits)(Views):  
>U.S: 21796  
>U.K: 2811  
>Denmark: 122  
>Canada: 105  
>Australia: 96  
>Malta, Sweden: 61  
>Pakistan: 51  
>United Arab Emirates: 42  
>Republic of Korea, Kyrgyzstan: 41  
>France: 21  
>Philippines, Hong Kong, Russian Federation, Estonia, Slovakia, Romania, Argentina, Brazil, Finland, Czech Revar, and Gibraltar: 11**

**So far that's 318 hits and 139 visitors. Once again THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART AND KUDOS TO THOSE WHO CAN READ THIS IN ENGLISH! (TO BE ABLE TO SPEAK OTHER LANGUAGES OTHER THAN YOUR MOTHER TONGUE IS AWESOME)!  
><strong>


End file.
